


Transcending Space

by barababe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, but there's a tiny bit of plot so, i'd say it's pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barababe/pseuds/barababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ In a city as large as Tokyo, it was easy for people to get lost in the lives of the metropolitan. ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcending Space

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic is inspired and dedicated to my lovely zee <3 may our kurodai brainstorms never cease.  
> (also hella shoutout to my chief editor, brett. you all would be reading nonsense if it wasn't for her)

In a city as large as Tokyo, it was easy for people to get lost in the lives of the metropolitan. Souls overlapping and unable to spare a glance at one another within the confines of their own universes. Forgetting to seek out one another for solace the extensive city just couldn’t offer them. It was easy for some to lose themselves in the cracks of the cement. 

And it was in that light, how funny it was they found each other without even looking–just barely a year from last they’d seen the other. Two captains that’d faced off on the polished floors of nationals, and challenged themselves not only as true rivals but fortified friends. 

When the chance to attend Waseda came up, a private college more than two hundred miles from home, Sawamura took it without an ounce of hesitation. Coming from a smaller prefecture any university in the city trumped those of the small time colleges in Miyagi, and Waseda wasn’t a small time school even for Tokyo’s standards. After going through so much work to stay on the team with applications and counseling thrown in the mix, this seemed like the perfect way to prove he’d made the right decision. He didn’t know if he needed to make this choice for himself or the responsible figures that urged him to succeed. It was a lot more challenging than he was prepared for but the opportunities were something he couldn’t afford to ignore. 

For Kuroo, he grew up knowing the walls of Tokyo, understanding how the city breathed. His grades were nothing short of excellence and by half way through his third year, most schools in the area were sending pleas to attend their campus dressed up as lettered offers. Tokyo University happened to be one of those letters tucked into his mailbox. Control had never left his grasp, and even as he was signing up for dorms and bidding his friends goodbye: he never stopped thinking of his strategy for the groundwork of his career. Yes, Kuroo would take his future by quiet storm, even if he had to etch it in himself. 

And then… such a small thing. Stumbling upon each other in the same library, they were back into each other’s lives again.

It was everything they couldn’t have in high school. Bunkyo and Shinjuku were in the districts adjacent to each other and within the same city, only a bus or cab ride away. They had places to see and stay with each other, be it a roomy dorm room or the cramped spaces of a single roomed apartment. Long nights studying together or getting out to the near by park, freshman and sophomore year were the best years they could think of.

Through their time together, they became very close. Daichi knew Kuroo best out of an entire city where there was only one or two familiar faces. And Kuroo... well, though he wasn't terribly far from his friends, Sawamura was in the area and they clicked very well together. It became clear that their chemistry from senior year had carried over just fine even with the time apart. And maybe a little more than that.

Rekindled friendship became a hesitant brush of fingers and text messages back and forth that lasted until the sun had long risen. even when they both had early morning classes. First kisses and coffee turned into pulling each other’s clothes off before they could find a solid surface of whatever they could reach in the dark of Kuroo’s dorm. 

They were passionate and full of energy when they were in the company of their peers or just the two of them. During midterms, the harsh winters, or when the food prices went up. It didn’t matter. They’d find each other in the middle of the worst of it all and thrive, having fallen so far for one another before either of them thought to say the words I love you. 

But room and board weren’t free for either of them and the responsibility of a job loomed over. 

Kuroo’s employment with the JVA, even a start off desk pusher, was a unprecedented development to their carefree college love affair. It had a notable affect on their down time, though nothing that couldn’t be remedied with careful nitpicks to their schedules. He’d already been forced to slow down his class numbers. Kuroo was finally seizing the job, the passion he’d been working so hard for. So he would double time his efforts to keeping in tuned with a blooming career path and a lover that’d quietly become the center of his universe. It was doable.

But when Daichi was offered an internship for the coach of the Japan Men’s National Volleyball Team, they celebrated with champagne and underlined foreboding. Kuroo joked they could buy matching ties now and become professional partners to lighten the mood but the truth was unavoidable. 

It seemed impossible to be in all these places at once. Personal life was filed at the back of their priority lists and they were forced to come to terms with the situation. Daichi moved to a nicer apartment further away from Shinjuku to the border of Tokyo and Saitama, being closer to the middle point between school and the train station he took to work. His in-school lectures became online classes the following semester and Kuroo tried his best to cheer him up through voice mails when he himself had the privilege of walking to work from campus.

Their semi daily visits turned into weekly and over time even less. What once was surprise drop ins and long kisses turned into texts during breaks and Skype calls well after midnight. Taking any chance they could to see each other no matter the inconvenience.

That’s how they found each other now, in the backseat of Kuroo’s leased red Nissan. 

It was nearly dawn and the windows were fogged with heat rising within the vehicle parked outside of the train station. It’d been almost two weeks since they’d last seen each other. They’d met for dinner and now they had less than an hour before Daichi had to be back on a train heading south. 

And even now he could taste the words on his tongue as they kiss hard, full of things they couldn’t say. _Don’t leave._ Their time limit hung on their every action as Daichi pulls at Kuroo’s dress shirt buttons. They can’t waste their precious minutes but he’s desperate to feel the warmth of his skin. 

“Sawamura.” 

He ignores him, sucking on the base of his neck as he focuses on the quick cross pattern movements of his fingers. 

“Sawamura, we can’t.” Kuroo’s fingers tread through his lover’s hair, tugging on the tuffs that were long enough. Daichi’s already half way down the line and there’s a sizable mark where the collar of Kuroo shirt won’t be able to cover. 

“Daichi.” He murmurs in his ear this time, making the man under him groan softly. 

“Yes we can.” He finally answers back firmly enough to make the decision for them. 

Not that the feeling wasn’t more than mutual on Kuroo’s part. From being able to dedicate half an hour to just foreplay, lavishing his boyfriend, making sure he knew every inch of him was cherished; 45 minutes was barely anything to improvise with. 

He just didn’t want to get him fired because of some quickie in the parking lot made him miss his train. But if Daichi made up his mind, Kuroo wouldn’t fret over going through the extra efforts of rebuttoning that pressed dress shirt of his later. 

Actually… Kuroo cheats and digs into his pants to untuck it. The shirt, though fitted to press snug against Daichi’s muscles, was pushed up entirely to his collarbone. “I’m sure your boss won’t notice a few wrinkles.” He grinned pressing a kiss into the dip of his stomach causing Daichi’s breath to hitch. The flutter of lips pressing up his chest was enough to satisfy the loss against his own as he rubbed the heel of his palm affectionately against Kuroo’s cheek. 

Putting in the time to run over the grooves and curves of his skin was something Kuroo felt like he could afford. It wasn’t about getting off. It was about feeling him here in front of him while he wasn’t off miles away from him. About finding the thrum of his heartbeat inches beneath his skin because he wanted to memorize it’s rhythm. 

God, Kuroo could laugh at it all. Their freshmen year they’d scoff at other couples in their favorite coffee shop hanging all over each other, making it obvious how in love they were in a way that enforced those cliche movies. It was so… not them and yet. And yet with the way they are right now, the sheer care and desperation they had for one another, he had to admit they were probably full of it even back then.

Soft hisses between his teeth shift evenly to moans when Daichi feels a hand cupping him attentively from outside his pants. They’re not jeans and the loose fitting form gives plenty of room to feel exactly what his touch was doing to him.

Daichi reaches for his buckle only to have his hand caught and pulled to Kuroo’s mouth with the other hand , where he kissed and nipped softly at his fingertips instead. Kuroo’d always been a generous lover, and since these extended times away from each other began happening more frequently, he’d made it a point to keep most of the attention on him when they didn’t have the time to spare. One of the many personal ways of Kuroo's saying I love you. 

With nowhere to escape from the attention of delicate fingers, he fidgeted against the material of the seat, surrendering himself to him like he’d done countless times before and draped his arms over Kuroo’s back.

Kuroo soon foregoes using his hand, he suspects the uncomfortable angle of his wrist has something to do with it or perhaps being more mindful of time like Daichi should be. It was his train after all. Daichi made a startled noise when the other abruptly pulled his hips up to meet his, bringing them ever closer in an already close space. Daichi remembers to wrap his legs around Kuroo’s waist in any attempt to keep himself steady. 

Kuroo moves roughly against him, the material of their pants stretching taunt against the friction of his slow grinds, dragging curses from Daichi’s lips. Like this, they fit together as if they were made just to fit so perfectly into each other’s space; as they did in each other’s lives. “God, Kuroo.” He breathed, his voice full of nothing but love and aching for him to which Kuroo returned with quiet curses mixed in with his name. 

Their rutting continued for who knew how long, Daichi had a way of making him lose track of time but he was sure if they kept going like this the tailored seems of their clothes would split from the strain.

With a hard kiss Kuroo finally pulls back from him, untangling himself so he could slide down to level with Daichi’s waist. Laying on his stomach was an easier angle to utilize his hands that were currently pulling at the buckle of Daichi’s pants. The little clinks of metal were followed by the sound of zipper teeth as he peppered Daichi’s navel with softer kisses. Daichi knew what he was going to do without him ever speaking up. Sucking him off wouldn’t take very long and it would keep any sort of fluids off his work clothes. It was always their go-to when pressed for time. But… 

A hand laid over Kuroo’s arm, making him stop and look up in piqued confusion. “I want you.” Kuroo shivered hearing words Daichi hardly ever voluntarily spoken.

His brow creased with concerned. “We definitely don’t have time for that.” 

“Yes we do, if we hurried.” 

“You have to be on that train in less than forty five mi–” 

“Please. I don’t know exactly how long it’ll be until this project’s done. It’s not enough hearing your voice over the phone or seeing you through webcams. I need this… I _need_ you.” He swallowed wondering where all this feeling in his voice was coming from. They were always bantering outside of moments like this so Daichi’s endeavors were always extra when fronting raw emotions like this.

Feeling a bit of his pride chip away when he sounded desperate for something so mundane compared to keeping his employment. He was selfish when it came to him. With all his scoffs and complaints about Kuroo’s ridiculous nature, there was no faking the deep affection he held for him when they were apart this long. 

With an exasperated chuckle, Kuroo buried his face into the crook between his hip and thigh. “That’s cheating Daichi… saying things like that now. I’m weak for you, you know?” He murmured, lifting his head to peer at him with half lidded eyes making Karasuno’s former captain flush. 

Kuroo’s chest already hurt thinking how many sunrises he’d spend without him. What was once filled with hearty laughter of someone who still found humor of which direction his hair decided to stick that morning, now stale silence. And hearing him now, the little tone of hurt in his voice or the way he bit at his lip. 

He doubted he could say no to him about anything if he tried. 

“We’ll be going for a record time with this.” He joked, pushing himself from the backseat, reaching up towards the front console where he’d thrown in a bottle of lube and spare rubbers earlier that day. It was lucky he’d thought of it, on the off chance of finding themselves in a bathroom stall of the diner they met up at. 

Meanwhile, Daichi was quick to push down his already undone pants and briefs, leaving them to hang around one of his knees. The head of his cock was beading with precum as he rested back against the backseat, doing his best not to touch himself. And boy was it hard when Kuroo gave him that look as he sat himself back between his legs, tube and condom in hand.

Daichi looked off, the tip of his ears burning when Kuroo went as far to bite his lip at him. Seeing him, loosely unclothed and dripping against his seat, apparently had an effect on him too. “Don’t stare like that, you ass.” Daichi mumbled a scold at him, shifting on his hips subconsciously, which didn’t accommodate at all with his demands. “My bad.” Kuroo purred, not sounding at all sorry with himself. But with a little click, he was back on track, opening and squeezing a decent amount of lube onto his fingers. 

Daichi’s toes curled with anticipation when he nudged open his legs a little more, pressing one finger against his entrance. He rubbed slow circles around him, knowing it was little details like this that had his boyfriend tripping over his own groans. It was only unfortunately briefly  with the time frame they had, and with a small peck to his thigh, he pushed steadily into him.

Daichi’s breath catches in his throat, his hands finally pressing and pumping at himself as Kuroo slipped in and out up to his knuckle. He swore every time he fingered him was as good as the first.

Which coincidentally had been the second time Kuroo’d stayed over his apartment. A night promised of old monster movies with popcorn had a turn out with the kind of sex that had Kuroo pressed over his back, breaking his host’s cheap futon.

Daichi’s pulled back from sentimental memories when a second finger joined inside him and–he’s forgetting to breathe with how good it stretches him. Not completely without pain but insignificant next to the pleasure rolling with every thrust of his digits, making him twist and arch as Kuroo pulls one of his thighs over his shoulder. 

But even still he’s being cautious, Daichi can tell, and he’s struggling out words in between his pants. “Stop holding back.” 

Kuroo in turn, bit the inside of his cheek. Trying to focus on how good Daichi looked with his flushed chest rising and falling so fast, or how he’s touching himself to Kuroo’s fingers rocking inside of him, instead of his instincts to slow down. He hated hurting him during sex, he wanted it nothing but pure indulgence as long as it was up to him and rushing during prep always had him fighting his better judgement.

But as it turns out his better judgement couldn’t hold against the stubbornness of Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo feels his mouth go dry when Daichi reaches down between his thighs to press his own finger next to his. He keens pushing in, adding the third finger and fuck, Kuroo feels himself rubbing against the seat like some kind of animal in heat. He’d seen him masturbate before (some during their webcam calls) but nothing to this point and this was honestly one of the most attractive things he’d ever witnessed. 

They’re just a hair out of sync with each other but god he really knew how to motivate him. Kuroo turns his fingers just slightly into him, to that particular spot repetitively, and Daichi cups his other hand over his mouth to hold back a loud cry muffled against the cage of his fingers. Daichi’s almost afraid he’ll come just from this when Kuroo finally withdraws from him, and he can’t swallow back his whimpers for the loss. 

It’s regretful to leave him wanting like this but he had to tend to his now deprived erection sometime today. Kuroo unzips himself and groans while he fishes himself out of his own briefs. He strokes himself a few times as he uses his teeth to tear open the hard plastic of the condom wrapper he picked up from the seat. Normally he wouldn’t really bother with it, they were good at handling their after cleaning. But there was no time for that and to keep their work clothes as untouched as possible, this was a necessity. He rolls the condom on as Daichi props himself onto his elbows and shifts his knees apart for better access.

“It’s unfair how fucking perfect you are.” Kuroo growls, hoisting his legs up against the little indentations above his hips once more, leaning back as much as he could without his head pressing into the car’s ceiling. A flustered but affectionate glower forms on Daichi’s face as his hands reach to pull at Kuroo’s half opened shirt. To find anything to hold onto when Kuroo lines himself up and presses against his hole. With a readied nod, Kuroo exhales a gasp under his breath and slips into him with a fluid motion. 

And _oh_ , the sound he makes. Despite the cramped spacing, Kuroo’s glad they decided to do this in the car now as opposed to a bathroom stall or somewhere more public. Because the noise that Daichi sputters out would be enough to alert even the most distracted citizen in a city full of distractions. 

Daichi clings to him over his shoulder and down Kuroo’s lower back, unable to grasp for sheets or headboard, leaving marks he’d admire later like love notes from the mirror of his bathroom. He leans up to kiss him, moaning into his mouth when Kuroo shifts a little back and forth slowly as if to build up to what was about to come. He can hardly hold himself back right now, he’s so tight and hot around him, every cell in Kuroo’s body was telling him to move. To fuck Daichi senseless until he couldn’t see straight and his name was the only thing he could remember to say.

He doesn’t wait anymore, by now he knows the little shifts and rolls of Daichi’s hips that give him away. When he’s okay to move, he pulls almost all the way out to thrust hard back into him. Daichi’s whole body lurches followed by a needy mix of a gasp and a plea. And that’s all he needed. He begins rocking into him, willing his hips to set any sort of rhythmic pace. It’s sloppy but nothing less than perfect, because he’s unraveling beneath him already, jerking up into his thrusts eager to feel him.

Or maybe Kuroo’s the one unraveling. It wasn’t hard to tell these days just where they stood with each other, when it was nothing but fervor and hardheadedness that was enough to keep them content between their short visits. But in the privacy of his thoughts, Kuroo suspects he’d been coming undone for him since day one.

Kuroo’s hot all over and he can feel his pants slipping down his thighs, pleasure riding up his spine and down to the pads of his feet with every roll of his hips. The seats of his car weren’t nearly as big as he wanted them to be right now and he has to readjust his hunched position while Daichi’s ankles lock tightly around his waist.

The nerves in Daichi’s body work overtime to handle the sensations running through his whole body and he doesn’t remember the last time he felt this good. He could if he tried maybe. _The fifth of…_ The grip on his hips tighten followed by a gentle brush of Kuroo’s thumb. _November…_ His own cock is slick and pressed against his stomach. _Fifth or fourth…_ He gives up coming up with the exact date he was in town before this, his own concentration easily distracted when he’s being fucked into the door of Kuroo’s car, trying to hold onto whatever he has left of his senses.

Recognizing the coils deep within his abdomen, Kuroo could only guess Daichi was reaching his limit too with the way his body shook from every slam of his thrusts. He decided his patience couldn’t hold out any longer, and he finds a new angle when he pulls himself down and presses into Daichi.

_“O-Oh fuck, Tetsu!”_

He’s deep now, the roll of his hips slower but more deliberate as Kuroo finds himself barely moving back before he’s driving hard back into him, hitting his prostate every time in an aim to make him come. It’s so good, it’s so good. Daichi’s heels dig into the lower area of his back and–it’s all too much. His fingers tangle and pull at the strands of Kuroo’s already messy hair, struggling out half sobs into his shoulder. The jackhammer of their hearts pound loud against their rib cages, reverberating a vibrance of what could only be love through their chests as if it would burst from its very confines.

“ _Shit–_ Daichi–” 

He reaches between them to grasp Daichi’s erection eliciting a sharp gasp, jerking him with fast, messy strokes all the way to the edge. And he wants more, they’re both so hungry for more but they’re too far, _it’s too close_ and Kuroo uses the sharp leverage of his hips to drive it home.

There’s a few split seconds of silence as Daichi’s orgasm catches him at his very core, but then he’s arched high off the seat, nothing but trembling and cries of Kuroo’s name rolling off his tongue as he comes into his hand. And Kuroo wants to admire the most satisfying sound to ever reach his ears but he’s following right behind him. With a few more erratic thrusts, he rides through a surge of pleasure that makes him curl into him–finishing hard with a drawn out groan.

The soft tremors shake between them as they lay together for a minute, coming down from stars behind their eyes and blissful high. Their breaths intermingled as they share a breathless kiss even when their lungs begged for air. It’d been so long since they’d been able to hold each other like this, and it was a strong temptation to just let the hours roll by and not give a damn about responsibilities.

But the former captains knew everything about willpower, and knew they couldn’t let things like this get in front of what had to be done. So with a little doing, Kuroo pulled himself out from him, a soft sigh leaving Daichi as he did. He felt shaky but he did his best to sit up and check his watch. After tying off the end of the condom, Kuroo reached for a spare rag under the back of his driver’s seat to wipe what mess he could see off his hand and any surface of skin.

With some sort of miraculous luck on their side, they found themselves with fifteen minutes to spare. Daichi mentions something about them definitely winning a metal for their efforts and Kuroo snorts in retaliation. With the warmth of the colors bleeding into the dying night sky, the extra time allowed Kuroo to devote a few minutes outside the car to straighten any exaggerated wrinkles and reloop the tie that’d long been pulled off before they even entered the vehicle. 

“Ah… so, how’s your ass, champ?” Kuroo asks primping the little unruly spikes, invoking one of Daichi’s famous scowls.

“Didn’t your professor tell you to stop asking questions you already knew the answer to? Something about being a smartass?” He remarked back as he made a vain attempt to return the favor, raking his fingers through Kuroo’s extremely unmanageable hair.

“Humor me, I got a line to deliver.” 

Daichi scoffed with an amused look crossing his features.

“Fine. Sore, if you must know.”

“Don’t worry babe, just means you’ll have something to remember me by.” He shot back with one of those _annoyingly_ attractive grins of his.

“Hah, romantic. Think of that one yourself?” 

“Yes I did, thank you Sawamura-san. Come back next week and I’ll have another one waiting.” He says, pressing a well placed kiss against his forehead.

Daichi retorts with a softer one against his lips, shaking his head once they pulled away. “You’re an idiot.”

Something Kuroo had come to know as a substitute when saying _“I love you”_ was too hard to bear. Sawamura never really did good with goodbyes.

“Mmm, I love you too.” He murmured, genuine words hidden so faintly behind a lighthearted tone and a devilish smile. “And your ass too. If there’s one thing about you I’ll miss _–oof_.”

Receiving an elbow to the chest, Kuroo watched with a shit eating grin on his face as Daichi moved past him and on towards the metro station waiting across the parking lot.

“Hey Sawamura!” He called out to him as Daichi cleared the first row of parked cars, turning back to answer him with raised eyebrows.

“We should move in together.”

He only stared back for moment before breaking out into a long chuckle.

“Oh? That sounds an awful lot like hard commitment you know.”

Kuroo snorted, looking off towards the sun brimming the horizon. “I know, me? Domesticated? But hey…” He paused looking back to him, a look in his eyes. “It’s something to think about.”

Their gaze held with fierce admiration and longing before Daichi finally turned and crossed the rest of the parking lot to catch the departing train.

Even as Daichi joked, his eyes would be hunting the ad sections of ‘Apartments’ every lunch break for the next week or two. Looking for any between Bunkyo and Wakōshi Station that fell into their price range. And Kuroo would ask co-workers in passing if they’ve heard of any places to rent and go driving, looking on his only days off–determined to be able to make this work.

Any glimpse of possibility to share just one more hour, just one more moment with each other. It was a hard life to live and it was all they could do to connect hearts so far apart from each other, to seek out the only thing that mattered in such an unforgiving city. 

But they didn’t agonize over what the future held for them. Because it didn’t matter how long it took or how many stretches of land mapped its way between them. They would always find each other over and over again amidst the miles of the railways and skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot is my version of a break from my bigger fic "taking in strides" because where i'm at is sort of difficult for me to write???? it's in a weird spot. but anyways vacation over, back to work people! but!! thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
